Happy Birthday My Love!
by fabianaK
Summary: Ok!!! This is my special fic for Tomoyo's b-day. I hope you'll all like it. E+T and don't forget to review


Hello minna-san

Hello minna-san!!!

Here am I with another fic. This time I made a special about Tomoyo, since today is her birthday ^-^ 

This one goes to all of E+T fans out there. I sure hope you'll like it.

*************************************************************************************************

Disclaim: As much as it hurts for me to say this **I do not own** the Card Captor's characters. They all belong to the wonderful CLAMP and who else owns them. So please don't sue me ok? Thanks.

*************************************************************************************************

"..." = Speech

*...* = Though

*************************************************************************************************

Now enough with the babbling, lets start this fic.

Happy Birthday My Love

By Fabi-chan

Tomoyo was siting in her room quietly. Today was a special day. It was her 16th birthday. For many this was a very special day, but it sure didn't feel like it.

Her mother was planing a big party for tonight, so the house, better saying, the mansion was a real mess. There were maids running up and down with several dishes, cakes and all kinds of food. Some guys were decorating the dinner room. The gardener was cleaning the garden so there could be all nice and clean for the guests. A lady was walking around the house with her mother, trying to find all information about the guests and stuff. All this mess was making her dizzy. She needed to clear her mind, so she decided to go for a walk on the Penguin Park. She walked for a while, then she stopped by the swings and sit there.

She started to think about her life.

She was turning sixteen now. She wasn't a kid anymore. She started to think about her childhood. She remembered the time she met her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura. She was on the 4th grade and since then they became best friends. 

She remembered how much she loved to film Sakura; she was always following her up and down with her camera. Till the day Sakura started to capture the cards. Beyond that she started to film her and also to make some costumes for Sakura to wear during her magical adventures. 

Then Li Syaoran came and things became more excited. In the beginning they were like rivals, but then they became friends and then she started to film the two together. She watched Syaoran falling, little by little, in love with Sakura.

Then Hiragizawa Eriol came and things became even more excited. He was a real genteel boy, especially with Sakura, and that made Syaoran really jealous. Every time Eriol was around Syaoran became really angry and that was fun to film.

Tomoyo was always by Sakura's side. She helped her deal with all the magical problems and also the personal problems. She helped Sakura with Yukito, but she knew that she didn't really love him. She watched Sakura falling in love by Syaoran and then she helped her with him. Till the day he went away. Then she started to cheer her up saying the he would come back and then when he did came back she became happy to see her friend happy again. 

Then she realized something. All she could remember was her by Sakura's side, her cheering Sakura up, her helping Sakura with the magical things...where did her life go? She started to get depressed. It was like she lived on Sakura's shadow.

A certain boy with blue hair was walking by and noticed her alone by the swings. He approached her and stayed right in front of her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed him standing there. He saw that she didn't notice him he had an idea. 

He looked around and saw that nobody was around, so her started to chant some words and then a big light explosion came. Tomoyo got really scared so she jumped up screaming. When she calmed herself a bit she looked at the boy in front of her.

" Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan."

He smiled at her.

"Eriol-kun? When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Gomen nasai, I shouldn't have scared you like that." 

"Doo itashimashite. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I wasn't really paying attention."

He sited on the swing by her side.

"So what are you doing here all alone?"

She cast her eyes down and didn't reply for a while.

"Just thinking."

He looked at her. He noticed all her sadness.

"Tomoyo-chan! Daijoubu desu ka?"

She looked at him

"Nani?......Daijoubu desu wa."

He got up from the swing and stopped right in front of her. She got a little confused by that. He looked straight in her eyes. 

"Tomoyo....you don't have to lie to me."

She got a little surprised but then all the tears that she was holding came out at once. Eriol didn't say anything he just hugged her. At first she got a little surprised, but then she relaxed in his arms and buried her head in his chest crying harder then ever. 

Seeing her like that broke his heart. For some reason he wanted to comfort her, to dry all her tears. He hugged her tighter and petted her head.

"Don't cry, everything will be fine."

After a while she calmed herself. For some reason being with him made her feel safe. She wasn't crying anymore, but he still held her. The felling of being in each other's arms was so right. And still in his arms she whispered.

"Domo arigatou."

He pushed her a bit away just enough for him to see her eyes.

"Doo itashimashite."

She blushed a bit, but she didn't now why. This was a new feeling for her. She had never felt this way before. Her heart was beating faster then ever. Eriol was also a bit confused. During all his life, as Clow and also as Eriol, he had never felt this way.

They remained in silence too lost in each other's eyes. Their heads started to get closer and closer until their lips met. They were involved in a long sweet, full of passion kiss that last till they need some air. As they stopped they looked at each other. Just then they realized what they did.

"G-go-gomen nasai Eriol." 

They were both blushing hard. Eriol didn't say anything for a while. He smiled at her. *Now I know why I felt that way. * 

"Tomoyo-chan. I need to tell you something."

She looked at him still blushing. She was really embarrassed. She didn't know what made her do that. He grabbed her hands gently and breathed deep.

"The first time I came here I was only interested on the cards, but I never thought that I would met someone like you. Then I had to go back to England and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking of you. Then I came back and when I saw you again my heart started to beat faster. Now I know why I felt this way around you."

At this point Tomoyo was blushing even harder. She was speechless. Eriol breathed deep and continued.

"I noticed that you are a very important person for me. I love the person you are and most important I love you." 

Tomoyo shocked. This was so sudden. She didn't know what to say. She felt so happy that tears were starting to form on her eyes. She wanted to say something. Scream out loud with all her voice, but the words wouldn't come. Eriol remained calm but inside he was really nervous. Her silence was killing him. Tomoyo noticed that and then the words finely came to her mouth.

"Eriol...ano...eto.... When I first saw you I thought, and still think, that you were a very polite person. A perfect gentleman. But it seemed to me that you liked Sakura and that made me a little sad, but I didn't know why. When you left I felt a pain in my heart, but I thought it was only because you were a great friend. Then you came back and I felt a huge happiness. I didn't understand why."

Her hands were shaking and sweating hard. She breathed deep trying to calm down and continued.

"Now I know why I felt all this.... I felt it because I love you."

Eriol felt really happy and all his worries flew away. He felt so happy. He then came closer to her and kissed her once more. This couldn't feel more right for them. After they broke the kiss they hugged each other and remained like that for a while. Tomoyo was sure now. Today was a special day for her. He then whispered softly on her ear.

"Happy birthday my love."

*************************************************************************************************

Ok! I know this was short, but I did this when I was at school and also I wanted it to be ready soon for me to post it today. 

I know that E+T aren't a couple neither in the anime or the manga, but they make such a perfect couple that I couldn't resist. Please review and tell me what you thought of this.

Ja ne!!!

Oh and one more thing.

****

Happy birthday Tomoyo!!! ^-^


End file.
